The Madman with The Box Chapter 2: Isabel and the Daleks
by Aideenhayes
Summary: Aideen sees that Isabel is becoming a dalek, and that ignites her passion to save the world. The Doctor breaks them out of the Dalek's crucible and prepares to fight them. The Doctor can tell that she's clever and brave, as well as fierce, which reminds him of Amy.


Chapter 2: Isabel and the Daleks

"No," I gasp as I spin around to see what is left of Isabel.

A film covers her eyes, and a blue light has appeared on her forehead. Her hands have turned into a black plunger and a stick with a hole in the end.

"No!" I yell, heading towards her. A blue ray comes out of the stick, and whizzes past my ear. I hear it bounce off the wall. Guessing quickly that it could hit Isabel, I run towards her. I push her out of the way and duck just in time to avoid it. It almost touches my head, but it goes into the machine and makes it explode instead.

There is a long pause. Then I hear my death call, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

I cover my head, as if it will help. My body begins to quiver a little bit, and I think to myself, _if this is what death feels like, it's not so bad. _But the world doesn't go black, and I can hear a familiar voice calling to the daleks.

"Stop! She was saving your leader!"

I look up to see Isabel in front of me, protecting me. _Hmm… _I evaluate her strange actions (well, strange for a dalek, anyways). I look at the Doctor to confirm my suspicions. His bewildered yet excited face gives me no doubt about what's going on.

Isabel is still alive, and she's fighting.

"She was attacking you!" The Dalek's voice gets louder.

"You know that if that ray hit me, I would be dead. She pushed me out of the way," Isabel explains calmly, "Don't 'exterminate' her."

"I… obey." The Dalek says.

Standing up, I walk back to the Doctor. He moves his hand outward, as if to say stop. His hand seems to press against something, because a second later, a column appears, but then disappears as he shakes his hand around. The "TARDIS Explosion button-thingy" is outside of the column.

"Plus, she could be useful to our project." Isabel finishes, turning to me.

"What project?" I ask, swallowing my fears.

"The Final Project. When there are few daleks left alive, the project can be launched by the daleks." Isabel stops abruptly, as if that if I know more, I might fight back.

I glance at the Doctor, and notice how contrasting his face is. His eyes twinkle, as if he knows just what to do, but his head is hung and his smile has faded, without hope.

"And?" I push her to continue.

"Look at me. What do you think will happen?" She points to herself, suggesting what I fear most.

"I'll become a dalek." My voice is just above a whisper, and my body quivers with fear.

"Correct. Now, take her down to the machine." Isabel's voice is becoming more dalek-like by the minute.

"Two more things. First of all, what's going to happen to the Doctor? And two, let me say goodbye to the Doctor and Isabel." I pause and wait for their response.

"Isabel is dead." Isabel's voice is gone, and I begin to run out of hope.

"No. You're wrong. I know she's still alive, and if you give me my requests, I will go down there with you willingly. No fighting. I promise," My voice is more confident than I feel.

I notice the Doctor's face pop up and look at my crossed fingers behind my back. He smiles, but quickly hides it.

I wonder if he knows how bewitching he looks when he smiles.

"There are plenty more humans fresh and ready to become daleks down on the earth. You will be exterminated!" A black dalek says, it's voice getting louder.

"NO! You will not!" Isabel barks, "She is valuable!"

The daleks take a long moment to wonder whether or not to obey. Finally, they answer, "I … obey"

The dalek controlling Isabel leans her head back. After a minute of quiet anticipation, her head pops back up, and Isabel begins to fall.

I bolt over to her. I catch her just before her head touches the ground, and lay her down softly, kneeling next to her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need any-" I say before Isabel interrupts me.

"I'm fine as I'll ever be in this state. Look, I've found someone they are terrified of-" Her voice sounds normal, but she still looks like her dalek self.

I cut her off. "The Doctor. Yeah, he's a little bit stuck."

"How do you know him?" Isabel inquires.

"I'll tell you later. Do you know any weaknesses of theirs?" I ask.

"No, this dalek is hiding it from me, whatever it is, but the dalek part of me is starting to take over again."

Fears rush through my head. _What if she dies? What will I tell Tulan then? What will I tell Luke?_

I put all my fears aside and say, "Fight her, Isabella. Try to win."

"You still want to tease me with that name, don't you?" She smiles.

I smile back at her. "Forever and always."

The dalek takes over again and I move next to the Doctor.

"Do they have any weaknesses?" I utter to the Doctor.

"Yes, but you have to have a gun or something sharp, or a sonic screwdriver." He whispers back.

I take the pocketknife that I always keep in my pocket and smile at it. _I knew there would be a day when I would need this, _I think to myself.

I show it to the Doctor, while keeping it mostly hidden. "Will this work?"

"What are you doing with a knife in your pocket?" He says, getting a little louder than I'm comfortable with.

"Hush now!" I say, glancing at the daleks to see if they noticed him. Luckily they're seeing if their precious first subject has worked, and (possibly) if Isabel has been crushed. "What do I do?"

"Nothing." He replies, as if my death won't bother him one bit.

"Nothing?! What do you mean nothing?! Are you mad?! Do you want me to die?!" I yell in a whisper.

"I've got a plan. Just trust me." The Doctor replies arrogantly.

Now it's my turn to search him. I look him in the eyes and find only comfort that he _does _have a plan.

"And what is this plan of yours?" I ask suspiciously.

"You'll see. Just follow my lead. Oh, and distract the daleks for me, will you?" He answers, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

I think about it, and see no other choice then to trust this man, someone who I barely know.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you."

He smiles at me teasingly and states, "Just you try. You can't get rid of me; you of all people should know that."

I give him a confused glance and make a mental note to ask about that later

"Heya, daleks!" I call out, stepping in front of the Doctor.

One of the daleks turns around, and as if just remembering that I was there, says, "I will take you down to the machine."

"Not yet. You still haven't answered my question." I put my hands on my hips in a demanding way. My ears pick up the noise of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver behind me and I continue, trying to cover up the noise, "What's going to happen to the Doctor? Will he become a dalek too?"

"No. He will be exterminated, as soon as he watches your death." The dalek's voice is monotone, but the words are cruel and callous.

I begin to feel bubbly. Not like I'm going to be sick or anything, but…anger. No, that's too small a word. More like, pure, cold-blooded, loathing.

"Why?" I ask the dalek, staring into its one blue eye, all my fears leaving my consciousness. My head is full of prominent hatred.

The dalek stays quiet, possibly sensing every hateful thought running through my brain.

"Why? Why do you want to destroy him, but not me?! Isn't he just as valuable as me?! TELL ME!" I howl, unable to contain the evil feelings that are now filling my soul.

I feel a hand on my wrist. I turn and remember that the Doctor is trying to save our lives. I run with him to the TARDIS, his hand pulling mine.

No shots are fired are our way out, but I hear a dalek shout; "Leave them! It's already too late…"


End file.
